


Mistletoe over magic

by cheshirejin



Category: LOTR / Harry Potter
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient Wizards need love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe over magic

"2011 Winter Break" + Nice List/ Mistletoe + Mistletoe over magic /cheshirejin

Title: Mistletoe over magic  
Author: cheshirejin  
Pairing: Gandalf / Dumbledore  
Fandom: LOTR / Harry Potter  
Genre: Crack ity crack crack/ hopefully some humor  
Warning: you can’t unread it  
Word Count: 666

Summary: I blame Cheryl and her who would win poll for this one

  


It was a balmy winter evening in the headmaster’s office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two wizened old men stood facing each other as if sizing up each other for a fight of epic proportions. Both were venerable and respected wizards in their own right and they had known each other for untold years.

“I received word you wanted me, so I came at first opportunity.” Gandalf said guardedly.

Neither broke eye contact but Dumbledore smiled and offered him some candy from a dish on his desk. Gandolf warily stepped forward and retrieved one of the pieces of candy, examining it carefully. Having received a candy that was flavored like old carpet once before, he was a bit cautious about the dainties his old friend kept. He was sure it was part of his offbeat sense of humor that led him to keep something so dreadful where the unsuspecting could encounter it.

Finding nothing amiss, he was about to put it in his mouth when he noticed the look on Dumbledore’s face, smugly smiling like he had won a prize or something. Gandalf looked again at the candy which still seemed to be a regular lemon drop with a coating of coarse sugar and then back to the other wizard who was stroking his long white beard with one hand and chuckling quietly to himself as he pointed to the ceiling above them with the other. Slowly looking up Gandalf saw that he was standing directly under a ribbon tied bundle of sprigs of mistletoe.

“Oh no,” he shook his head starting to back away.

“Oh yes,” Dumbledore told him, stepping up to him nimbly and placing a hand on each of his shoulders he leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of the man of his day and night fantasies.

The long hair of two white beards intertwined as he deepened the kiss. Gandalf responded, kissing back and parting his lips for more. It was all of the invitation Dumbledore needed, soon they were kissing so fervently he felt the adhesive on his dentures shift moving the upper plate a bit to the side, but it didn’t matter in the least at the moment. He ran his hands through the fringe of long hair in the back of Gandalf’s head, threading his fingers through the wispy, soft hairs there.

He thrust his hips against Gandalf’s for a while before dissatisfiedly sighing and parting long enough to cast a woodus viagrus spell on himself. He could feel the blood swelling his cock making it rigid and hot. Not to be outdone Gandalf uttered the words of power ‘Stone tower’ calling on ancient elementals of the earth to assist his burgeoning erection. Undressing was a simple matter, considering both wore robes that were easily cast aside. After a few minutes work carefully peeling medicated patches from knobby, aching joints, they were both gloriously nude, their hard cocks standing proudly from patches of grizzled pubic hair.

Then Gandalf gingerly grabbed his staff stroking it and Dumbledore took hold of his wand, and set it to vibrate. With one last lingering kiss Dumbledore turned his back to Gandalf and bent over his desk wiggling his wrinkled old ass temptingly. That was all of the invitation Gandalf needed. He found a bottle of hand lotion on the desktop and used it to prepare his lover before sinking himself deep into the familiar confines of his body.

As he worked his magic from behind Dumbledore applied his vibrating wand to well-remembered areas of both of them, bringing them to blissful release in near record time.

As they panted and wheezed in the aftermath Gandalf turned to Dumbledore and kissed him on the cheek. “Next time hang the mistletoe over a bed or something, would you?” he asked as he stiffly retrieved his clothing and proceeded to get dressed once more.

“I will be at your place in a couple of hours with a fresh bundle.” Dumbledore called after him.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00020ee4/)


End file.
